Bluzarvus
, |ailments = , , |weaknesses = , |move = Steam beam |Creator = Democide}} Appearance Bluzarvus' scales are purple on the back up to the head while the belly and chest is blue. The tail is slim and has three spikes at the end. Its head is completely purple and has two horns. The Elder Dragon has fangs that grow from its lower jaw beside the upper jaw (like Akantor but not approximately as big). The neck is long and has a reddish mane at its head. Bluzarvus' strong wings are light blue with violet-colored wing insides. The legs are slim and powerful and its claws are retractable. Size Average: 1677,41 cm Biggest size measured: 2063,11 cm Habitat Bluzarvus prefers forested areas like the Great Forest, the Moor and the Bamboo Forest but has often attacked the Town as well what gave much information about it. Trivia *The weakness is dragon and thunder. *In Rage Mode it breathes steam and its wings will start to steam. *There are no real changes when it's exhausted. *Bluzarvus is titled the "Blue Wing Dragon" due to the coloration of its wings. *The Dragon controls water and fire element attacks. It can produce a water or fire beam but can also combine them to a steam beam which is its signature move. *Bluzarvus is purely carnivorous and feeds of smaller monsters like Suito, Yian Kut-Ku and even Yian Garuga. **It can be seen simmering meat with its steam breath eating the prey well done. *Bluzarvus are very peaceful due to its mighty presence scaring off most monsters around but can be very aggressive if attacked still as they can seemingly feel the intention of an opponent. This is the reason why they react so belligerent to hunters in its nearness. *The Dragons are responsible for many forest fires even if they're not doing it intentionally but when they use fire in a battle. After the battle is over they often extinguish the fire with their water breath if they have enough power remaining. After that Bluzarvus can be seen drinking great amounts of water at a river or lake. *It's unknown why these Elder Dragons attack towns but it gets assumed that they can draw a line between human attacks in form of hunters and the town humans live in. A route for moving is out of the question as the Bluzarvus flee in the same direction they came from. So a revenge act of these intelligent dragons seems quite plausible. *They are mostly solitary but when they meet another one of its species (subspecies, too) the Bluzarvus pair lives and hunts together for some days. In mating season they can be seen several weeks together but then only with partners of their own subspecies. **When two of them are found in one quest you first need to kill or repel one. When the first is killed the other comes after the first "disappears", when repelled it appears instantly. The second will flee at the end of the quest if enough damage is done to it. When both flee there will be a second double quest. When one is killed there is a single quest. This is of course a quest of a great difficulty. *Breakable parts are the horns, the fangs (twice), the wings (both) and the tail. The tail has to be broken before it can be severed. **The fangs can only be broken by a thunder weapon. Attacks #Fire beam #Water beam #Steam beam #Bite #Horn thrust #Claw slash #Tail whip #Tail smash (causes quakes) with subsequent body check #Nosedive drill attack with horns #Steam breathing turned to a steam whirl by using its wings (only in Rage Mode, in air windblight) Materials Bluzarvus Scale, Bluzarvus Shell, Bluzarvus Horn (when broken), Bluzarvus Spike (only when tail broken or/and carved from tail), Bluzarvus Tail (when broken or/and carved from tail), Steaming Gemstone, Bluzarvus Claw, Bluzarvus Wing (when broken), Bluzarvus Fang (only when broken), Bluzarvus Plate, Bluzarvus Mane Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon